Mía
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ryoma & Sakuno]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Él la acorraló violentamente contra la pared, mirándola furioso. Ella debía entender que era suya y de nadie más.
1. Chapter 1

**Mía.**

Por: _Maeda Ai_.

.:: Capitulo 1 ::.

* * *

No había dejado de mirarla desde hacía un buen rato.  
Se preguntaba ¿en qué momento había cambiado tanto?. Bueno, seis años no pasan en balde, y la que alguna vez fue una niña patética que se derretía en nervios y palabras inconclusas, era ahora la bella mujer a quién él no podía dejar de mirar. 

Sus trenzas, ya inexistentes, se habían convertido en largos cabellos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda y llegando hasta. . .

**Baka!.**

El muchacho susurró para si.  
Y Ryoma tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultar, tras sus cabellos, el rojo que le cubría las mejillas.

Sakuno debió sentir la pesada mirada del tensita, pues se giró a verlo, sonriéndole con ternura.  
Ella parpadeó confundida, preguntándose si eran solo ideas suyas o su compañero de clase se estaba comportando de forma un tanto extraña.  
Miró al frente, decidiendo que eso era algo menos importante que la clase.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sin poderse sacar de la cabeza a esa mujer.  
Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a casa y darse una ducha con agua bien fría, para ver si así lograba olvidarse de ella, siquiera por un momento.  
Más sus planes cambiaron drásticamente cuando, al salir al patio principal, se encontró con la chica que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, pero hubo algo que no le gustó al joven Echizen, o mejor dicho. . . alguien.

Un chico de otro grupo conversaba con Ryusaki, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba discretamente a ella, quien, sonrojada, evitaba la mirada.

Ryoma no supo que fue lo que pasó exactamente, pero, apresurado, se dirigió donde Sakuno y la tomó de la mano sin decir nada, llevándosela de ahí ante la sorprendida mirada de la misma chica y el disgusto del otro tipo, qué se plantó justo frente a Echizen, reclamándole su atrevimiento.

**Aléjate de ella.**

Fueron las palabras del tenista; su voz sonaba ronca y violenta, aunque el otro chico parecía no querer ceder y se acercó a Sakuno, sin saber que Ryoma Echizen tiende a ser muy violento, dándose cuenta de ello cuando el joven de ojos gateados le impactó el puño justo en la mejilla.  
El muchacho terminó tirado en el suelo gritando amenazas mientras Ryoma y Sakuno salían de la escuela.

Ryusaki trataba de soltar su mano de ese fuerte agarre al tiempo en que se preguntaba por qué Ryoma había hecho eso.

**Suéltame, me estas lastimando.**

Él se giró; lo que pasó enseguida fue tan rápido. . .  
La acorraló violentamente contra la pared, mirándola furioso. Había, había algo diferente en él. . .

**Tu eres mía ¿entiendes?, solo mía.**

Le gritó, para luego besarla con fuerza.  
Sakuno mantenía los ojos bien abiertos; este era su primer beso y era con el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada. Pero nunca quiso que fuese de esta manera.

Giró el rostro, rechazando los labios del muchacho. Lo miraba asustada, lagrimas recorriendo sus suaves mejillas.

**No, no vuelvas a hacer eso.**

Le dijo ella, su voz apenas sobreviviendo a un sollozo.  
Estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando Ryoma la tomó por el brazo, rodeando su estrecha cintura. Pegado a ella desde atrás, recargó la barbilla en el hombro de la joven, susurrándole un "lo siento.  
Y eso fue suficiente para ella.

**Es que no puedo más, no soporto que hables con otros hombres, que les sonrías. . . no lo hagas, me pone celoso.**

Ela se giró poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente, descubriendo algo nuevo en esos ojos gateados, algo que era solo para ella.

**Los demás son nada, no hay nadie más para mi. . . solo tu.**

La voz de Ryusaki era suave y dulce y, como en su niñez, lo miraba embelesada.  
No dijeron más, ya no era necesario. Ryoma volvió a buscar los labios de la joven, formando un nuevo beso no muy diferente al anterior, pues él, posesivo, no tardó en forzar los labios de la joven para introducir su lengua, y ella, sumisa, lo aceptó con un suspiro.

Sin embargo, este beso lo disfrutaron mucho más, aun cuando frías gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.  
Fue algo que poco les importó; ninguno quería abandonar los labios del otro.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Creo que "prologo" era más apropiado para este pequeño capitulo, pero bueno, ya no importa.  
Y aunque pequeño, me gustó como quedó esta parte de la historia. Lo que sigue, por supuesto es lemon, aunque igual ahí se termina todo.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de **"Fallen Angel".**  
Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 30 de Marzo de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo.  
**NO escribo:**  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.  
Fanfictions a petición.  
Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.  
-- Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mía.**_

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 2 ::.

* * *

Un paseo discreto por la ciudad; que nadie conocido los viese juntos; nadie sabía de su relación, no tenían porque saber algo tan intimo y privado, además Ryoma es así, tan frío y distante. 

No aparentaban ser novios, ni siquiera amigos. Pero a solas, el fuego y la pasión parecían estallar. Ryoma la acorralaba y la estrechaba con fuerza, tomaba sus labios con tremenda pasión, buscando el roce de su tímida lengua.

Sus grandes manos la acariciaban y la retenían con posesiva violencia; el fuego en sus ojos gateados, ardiendo.

Y Sakuno solo suspiraba sutilmente, permitiéndole todo; sumisa, se entregaba en cada beso.

Pocas palabras compartían en la intimidad de una habitación, más a ella le era suficiente escucharlo decir que era hermosa, se derretía de amor y felicidad, dispuesta a darle todo de si. Esto se había vuelto casi un ritual en su relación.

Y sin embargo no habían llegado tan lejos. . . hasta ahora.

Hablaron de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, pero no acordaron nada. Quizá por eso la espontaneidad les parecía perfecta.

Tranquilos en la oscura y desordenada habitación del muchacho, parecían esconderse del mundo y, de hecho, así era. . .

Apenas pusieron un pie ahí dentro, el tenista no tardó en reclamar a la chica, atrapándola entre sus brazos para llenarla de besos y susurrarle cuanto la deseaba.

No supieron cuando fue que las ropas comenzaron a estorbar y se deshicieron de unas cuantas.

Sakuno parecía endiosada con ese hombre, embelesada con su pecho desnudo formado por músculos apenas sutiles; su cabello ligeramente alborotado y sus misteriosos ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

Estaba tan ensimismada con la imagen de aquel joven, que no se percató de la forma en que él la miraba. . .

Le parecía hermosa, ya se lo había dicho, pero ahora. . . sus hombros desnudos lo invitaban a estrecharla con todas fuerzas, sentir la suavidad de su joven piel.

El sostén cubriendo sus pequeños senos, los mismos que él quería volver a tocar y las pequeñas pantaletas cubriendo su objetivo final, la gloria.

Quería recorrerla de pies a cabeza, la quería toda para él, porque Sakuno era de él. . . solo para él.

Pero lo más irresistible de esa belleza temblando en su cama, era la boquita entreabierta, que lo invitaba a beber de sus labios y no dejarla jamás.

Echizen no pudo contenerse más y, de rodillas sobre la cama, abrazó a la chica de largos cabellos, acariciándola con tranquila suavidad, besando sus hombros mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas. . . las de ella y las de él.

**Eres muy bella.**

Le susurró al oído, sincero, al tiempo en que palpaba sus redondos senos, haciéndola gemir.

Un beso surgió entre los amantes, mientras tanto, Ryoma no paraba de tocarla de esa manera, se negaba a hacerlo, le gustaban sus pechos, los pequeños y ahora duros pezones café claro bajo el tacto de sus grandes manos que los cubrían sin ningún problema.

Débiles gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, era Sakuno que ya no podía acallar el delicado placer que la recorría, pues parecía que las manos del tenista no podían quedarse quietas en un solo lugar y se deslizaban ansiosas por todo el cuerpo de la chica, recorriéndole las piernas, moldeando su pequeña cintura o subiendo y bajando por su blanca espalda, enredándose en sus largos cabellos de vez en cuando.

Pero sus labios apasionados no se quedaron atrás y pronto abandonaron su boca, jadeante, para marcar un camino de besos por su cuello, pasar por sus hombros y detenerse completamente sobre sus senos, los que succionó casi con devoción.

El rostro de Ryoma reflejaba tanta paz, ahí, bebiendo simple placer del pezón izquierdo.

Sakuno le rodeó la cabeza, acariciándole los oscuros cabellos; si por ella fuera, permanecería así por la eternidad. . . pero su amado tenía otros planes. . .

Aunque le costó hacerlo, le muchacho abandonó el pecho de su amante; con tierna pasión volvió a besarla, profunda y posesivamente como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Lentamente se recostaron, él sobre ella, dominándola. . . le gustaba. Y a ella, sumisa, también.

Las manos del tenista iban y venían por la delicada silueta de su chica y pronto se aventuraron a la intima flor de su sexo.

Su dedo anular se alojó en la cálida vagina mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de la chica.

Sakuno cerró los ojos al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda; esa era una sensación nueva y maravillosa, era el placer provocado por la persona más importante en su vida.

Suaves gemidos escaparon de los labios de Ryusaki, quien se preguntaba como sería sentir dentro suyo la espina varonil de Ryoma. . . si por un solo dedo la estaba llenando de placer, entonces. . .

**Oh, Ryoma, te. . .**

De pronto, los labios de la jovencita fueron sellados por los del tenista, impidiéndole expresar más que gemidos entrecortados, sin dejar de devorarla a besos; solo quería llenarla de gozo, solo eso y vaya que lo logró.

Su dedo, travieso, entraba y salía libremente de la vagina de la mujer de castaños cabellos, quien rompió el beso para lanzar un fuerte gemido muestra del orgasmo que recorría su frágil figura.

Al verla así, desnuda bajo su cuerpo, entregada al gozo físico, Echizen no pudo postergar más sus propios deseos.

Posando entre las piernas de la joven, sujetó su duro pene, guiándolo a la entrada del sexo femenino, más decidió jugar un rato, frotando su miembro con los pliegues vaginales, separando estos y hundiendo tan solo la punta caliente de su espina.

Aunque impaciente, el chico permaneció unos instantes sin avanzar o retroceder, tan solo gozando de la estrechez de la chica y su húmeda calidez.

Sakuno se movió intranquila, quería que Ryoma la penetrara por completo, él lo notó y comenzó a mecer las caderas, enterrando lentamente su hombría.

Sofocantes sensaciones los recorrieron conforme el vaivén de sus caderas se hacia más rápido y constante.

Acompañando la unión de sus cuerpos, besos y caricias se regalaban el uno al otro, más luego, una pequeña punzada hizo que Sakuno se aferrara con fuerza a su amante, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

**Arigatou.**

Fue la última palabra que Ryoma le dedicó poco antes de besar su mejilla y probar el agua salada que por esta resbalaba.

Él sabía que era el primero, sabía cuanto lo amaba Ryusaki y que desde la primera vez que se vieron, cuando apenas eran unos niños, ella estaba destinada a él.

Sonará un tanto extraño, pero probablemente Sakuno se había entregado a Ryoma desde ese momento.

Ryoma dejó de moverse por unos instantes, llenado de besos el hermoso rostro de su compañera, tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor.

Más luego, la estrecha vagina que envolvía deliciosamente a su miembro, lo llenó de cálido gozo, incitándolo a continuar.

**Oh, Ryoma, Ryoma. . .**

Ella parecía no cansarse de pronunciar el nombre de aquel que le estaba haciendo el amor.

El dolor que sintiese, ahora no era más que una pequeña molestia que poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo, dando paso al placer que le arrebataba la calma.

El roce entre sus cuerpos y más, el de sus sexos, le estaba regalando un gozo insoportable.

Y fue una más cuando el tenista la estrechó con fuerza, aferrándose a su pequeña cintura y se dedicó a beber de su seno izquierdo, lamiendo y succionando el pequeño pezón.

Aquello fue demasiado para la joven Ryusaki, quien entre jadeos fue envuelta por el placer; un orgasmo la recorrió completamente, habiéndola temblar bajo el cuerpo de su amado.

**Ryo. . . Ryoma, aahhh. . .**

Echizen pronto acompañó a su mujer al éxtasis.

La vagina de la chica abrazaba fuertemente su miembro, regalándole una sensación sofocantemente placentera. . . no pudo más.

Penetró un par de veces más a la joven, y apretando los dientes con fuerza, se dejó vencer por el orgasmo, liberando todo el semen contenido en las esferas que descansaban bajo su pene.

**Mmm, Ryoma. . .**

Sakuno gimió dulcemente al sentir la caliente eyaculación que la quemaba deliciosamente, provocándole un relajante gozo.

Besos y caricias cubrieron el cuerpo de la mujer mientras su amante le susurraba una y otra vez que era suya, solo suya.

Y ella, dulce y sumisa, correspondía sus besos en silencio.

Ryoma la miró embelesado, recordando a la niña torpe que había sido.

Su infantil apariencia había dado paso a una mujer de inocente belleza, de las pocas que te hacen suspirar y te roban el aliento con un sutil sonrisa.

Y las palabras entrecortadas por sus nervios, se habían convertido en silencio.

Y ahí, abrazados, desnudos piel con piel, Ryoma comprendió que sintió algo muy especial por ella desde aquellos años.

Descubrió en ese momento, no solo que ella era para él, que estaba destinada a serlo, sino que, de igual manera, él le pertenecía por completo a la joven

Ella era suya. . . él era suyo.

Finalizado.

* * *

No estoy segura de que las personalidades encajen muy bien, más o menos, tal vez las exageré a cómo en realidad son .

Este fic es pequeñito y no muy fuerte, un poquito tal vez. La verdad es que tenía prisa por terminarlo.

Me dejó de gustar el anime¿qué más podía hacer TT ?.

**Gracias por leer. . .  
Arihdni, Esmy, Priss, Javih y Laura**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 30 de Marzo de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
